new girl
by rosebud171
Summary: In this story Gwen's transferred to Monster High and meet's Frankie and her friends. Enjoy : .


New Girl

**Hey everyone how's it going? How's the first week of school? Anyway this story I'm doing is where Gwen get's transferred to Monster High and meet's Frankie and her friends. Oh p.s. in the story Gwen meets Leshawna cousin, the african goth girl's name is actually Thorn not torn, just spelled that wrong that's all. Hope you enjoy :).**

Gwen's POV

"Okay I justed transferred high school's but I'm gonna miss my friends but I'm at a new school called Monster High, weird name I wonder why it's called that. The reason why I transferred is because mom said I needed a better equation, so Monster High had it and she sent me there. Today's my first day of Monster High and I'm kind a nervious. Gwen breakfast! My mom called. Coming. I yelled back. Bridgette said for me to texted her about my first day of school.

"Come on Gwen. Her mom said putting waffles on her plate. I'm here God. Gwen said. You exicited? Mom asked. Uhh I guess. Gwen said. What high school is named Monster High? Gwen's brother asked. Maybe it's a special school. Her mom said. Mom please don't start. Gwen said. Okay dear I won't hurry up and eat we have to be there. Her mom said. Whatever. She said. Gwen got her stuff and her lunch with a teal bat key chain on it and went to mom's car. Here we go. Gwen said. In the car Gwen was telling mom not to embrasse her. Mom please don't do anything to embrasse me please. Gwen said. When have I embrassed you? Mom asked. Sigh never mind. Gwen said. Honey it's okay to nervious. She said putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. I'm nervious about my first day of my job. She said. Really? Gwen asked. Yes do you want me to walk in with you? Mom asked. I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah. Gwen said. Is this the place? Gwen asked. Yes come on. Her mom said. They walked up to a ghostly like building (I don't know what the out side of Monster High look's like I'm just guessing.) Now I know it's called Monster High. Gwen said. Why is that dear? Her mom asked.

"Because everyone's a monster here. Gwen said.

"Hello are you Gwen Evans? Asked the principal. Yes I am. Gwen said. Well welcome to Monster High my dear and this must be your mother, nice to meet you. She said. Hi. Gwen's mom greeted. Come with me. The principal said. Now we have to go over a few question's. The principal said taking off her head and Gwen and her mom's eye wided with shock. Uhhh I don't mean to be rude but your is head well...uh. Her mom said speechless. Off I know I'm a headless headmistress. She explained. Oh alright. Gwen said. 7 question's later. Alright here's your schedule and I hope you enjoy Monster High. She said. Gwen I have to go. Her mom said. Okay bye mom. Gwen said. Gwen walked out of the headmistress's office and walked to home room. Then she was kinda lost so she asked some one.

"Okay where is my home room? She asked to herself then she saw Ghoulia Yelps. Excise me uh can you help me? Gwen asked Ghoulia.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. Ghoulia said. Huh? Gwen asked. Uhhhhhh. She said. Okay what are you saying? Gwen asked. Uhhhhh. Ghoulia said. Sigh never mind. Gwen walking off.

"Woah! Gwen yelled then triped on Frankie Stein. Sorry. Gwen said. That's alright. Frankie said helping Gwen up. Can you help me? Gwen asked. Sure what is it? She asked.

"I'm having trouble finding my home room. Gwen said. What's your teacher's name? Frankie asked. Mrs. Ghostly. Gwen said. I'll take you there. Frankie said. Thank's. Gwen said.

"I'm Frankie Stein, you must be new here. She said. I am and I'm Gwen. Hi Gwen are you a monster to? Frankie asked. No. Gwen said. Funny I thought you were a vampire because your skin's so pale. Frankie said. Oh that's because I'm goth. Gwen said. Oh okay that's cool. Frankie said. Is this it? Gwen asked.

"Yeah well nice talking to you Gwen. Frankie said. You to. Gwen said going into home room. Hello there you must be Gwen. Her teacher said. Yeah I am. Gwen said. Well everyone we have a new student this is Gwen Evans. She said to the entire class. Take a seat anywhere. She said. She's a human but I want you to make her feel welcome. The teacher said. The day went by pretty fast then later it was time for lunch.

"(Look's up at the lunches) Woah these are some weird lunches. Gwen said eyeballing the blood covered meat then sat down at some random table.

"Hey that's my table! Cleo De Nile said. So it's just a table. Gwen said. So this is where I sit and I'm popular! Cleo De Nile nearly screamed. Well your welcome to still sit here. Gwen offered. No not after it has new girl germs on it! She said then walked away. Well that was weird. Gwen said taking a bite of her sand witch. Hey. Frankie said. Hey some girl with alot of gold on came over...but she was cut off. You mean Cleo De Nile? Frankie asked. That's her name? Gwen asked. Yeah she think's she think's she's all that and she's captian of the fear leading team. Frankie explained. Uh fear leading? Gwen asked. Yeah only it has momster's in it. Frankie said. Oh okay. Gwen said.

"Cleo has a boyfriend named Deuce Gorgan, if you happen to spot him don't look at him. Why? Gwen asked. Because he'll turn you into stone but worry it doesn't last long it were's off in a few hours. Frankie said. Say Gwen do you wanna meet my other friends? Okay. Gwen said then walked with Frankie. Not munch later they walked over and met Clawdeen wolf, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. Hey guy's. Frankie greeted. Whose this? Lagoona asked. Oh this is Gwen she's new here. Frankie said. Hey. Gwen greeted. Gwen these are my friends Clawdeen wolf daughter of the werewolf, Draculaura daughter of Dracula, Lagoona Blue daughter of the sea monster and Ghoulia Yelps daughter of the zombie. Uhhhhhh. Ghoulia said. Does anyone know what's she's saying? Gwen asked. She saying I've seen you in hall's. Clawdeen wolf said. How can you know what's she's saying? Gwen asked. It's a thing we know. Draculaura said smiling. So Gwen what high school did you transferred from? Lagoona asked. Wawnaka high. Gwen said. What's it's like there? Clawdeen asked.

"Okay I guess. Gwen said. I saw you looking at the lunches and I bet you though they were gross. Draculara said gigging. Yeah I did actually. Gwen said gigging. Threw out the day Gwen felt pretty good about Monster High but on the way she run's into Deuce Gorgan.

"Thank god it's almost time to go. Gwen said. Woah! Gwen said as triped over Deuce Gorgan. God I'm so clumsy. Gwen said getting her stuff. You alright? Deuce asked. Yeah I'm good. Gwen said. Your the new girl uh... Gina? Deuce asked. No it's Gwen. She said getting up. Oh Gwen hi I'm Deuce.. Deuce Gorgan. He said. Yeah I know I heard of you. Gwen said alittle scared. Don't worry I won't turn you into stone that's why I ware these sunglasses. He said. Oh okay. Gwen said.

"Cleo told me about you. He said. Oh really what'd she say? Gwen asked. She said you were a weird goth girl who stole her table. Deuce said. It's just a table not a thrown. Gwen said. Yeah she can be full of herself. Deuce said. Your her boyfriend? Gwen asked. Yeah. He answered. How's that for ya? Gwen asked. Alright. He said. So Gwen how are you liking Monster High so far? He asked. Oh my god Deuce what are you doing? Cleo asked snotty. Nothing I'm just talking to the new girl. Deuce said.

"Your my boyfriend not her's. Cleo said. What's your problem? Gwen asked. My problem is you, you think your all that because your new. Cleo said. Just stay away from all of us. Cleo said then walked away.

"You okay? Frankie asked putting her hand on her shouder. Yeah I'm fine. Gwen said. Don't listen to her she's wrong. Draculara said. You totally belong here Gwen Draculara said smiling sweetly. Thank's. Gwen said feeling a little better. Any time. She said. Is that your mom? Frankie asked. Yeah. Gwen said hoping that her mom won't do anything to embrasse her. Hi Gwen. Her mom said. Hey mom Gwen said getting into mom's car. Bye guy's. Gwen said. Bye Gwen. Draculara and Frankie said together. I see you made some new friends. Her mom said. Yeah there nice girl's. Gwen said. Have any home work? She asked. No. Gwen said back. The first thing Gwen did when she got home was chat with Bridgette on the computer.

(chat room)

**Blackgothic cat: Hey Bridgette what's up?**

**Surferchick 690: Hi Gwen I'm so happy to hear from you. How was your first day of new school?**

**Blackgothic cat: Alright I made some new friends the food not so hot and you'll never believe me when I know why they call it Monster High. **

**Surferchick 690: Why?**

**Blackgothic cat: Because everyone's a monster there. You think I'm crazy don't you?**

**Surferchick 690: Uh no I kinda believe you.**

**Blackgothic cat: Oh alright then anyway's how was your day?**

**Surferchick 690: Fine. Leshawna and Trent miss you though.**

**Blackgothic cat: I do to I miss making out with Trent in the bathroom. **

**Surferchick 690: Oh I sure you miss the love blah blah blah lol.**

**Blackgothic cat: Oh real mature Bridge. I just thought of something me, you, Leshawna and Trent can see a movie this saturday at 8pm and maybe I could bring a friend I made from school. **

**Surferchick 690: Sound's great I hope it's not anything like hurting animals movie. **

**Blackgothic cat: I know I know I'll see what's playing at the movie's k?**

**Surferchick 690: K oh I gotta go mom's calling me. Bye.**

**Blackgothic cat: Peace. **

Well what'd ya think? Please review.


End file.
